What Was Once is Now Overgrown
by tt22123
Summary: Draco proposes to Harry but the younger man has a secret and he runs without giving an answer to the blonde. He only returns once the garden is overgrown and forced by Kingsley to check on the man no one had seen for over a week. I do not own 'Harry Potter' nor any of the characters, that goes to J. K. Rowling.


The garden was overgrown now. It was the only thing Draco noticed on the rare occasion that he walked out of the house that belonged to he and Harry. As per usual, he made it a few steps towards the gate before he became overwhelmed by the state of the garden and promptly returned to the house, horrified by what it meant. No longer was Draco the perfectly presently and well-kept male that he used to be, since Harry had left him he longer cared what he looked like. His hair grown longer and un-dstyled as it fell lankly into his eyes. Grey eyes that no longer looked around the world in interest but rather focused on the floor in tiredness that only came from lack of sleep, the dark circles around his eyes proof of that fact. His clothing no longer pristine but still the same shirt and trousers that he was wearing when Harry left the week before.

Once he walked into the house he went straight back to the sofa where he had been sitting and sleeping, the bedroom seeming wrong without Harry there next to him. As he sat down and tucked his knees up on the sofa, placing his chin on them, and zoned out while looking towards the dying flames of the fire, no longer having the energy to even put a log on for how long he had gone without food. Another thing that showed with how much weight he had lost over the previous few days.

Harry had been worried when Draco didn't turn up for work the first couple of days but forgot about it as he figured that the man would have just asked for a transfer. It was only when Kingsley showed up 10 days after he had left Draco that he began to panic once more.

"Morning Harry, how's Draco?"

"I don't know, I figured he'd asked for a transfer."

"You had something going on with him I thought? Never mind, I thought I'd check with you, no one has seen or heard from Draco for over a week. It's not like him to not come in without letting someone know beforehand. Is everything alright between the two of you?"

"I left him." Harry looked down at his desk in remorse, longing for the man he loved and wishing he'd never walked away.

"Why if I may ask? I'd always thought that the two of you were good together."

"We were. I- I left because I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Well, I'd not been feeling well for a few weeks so I went to see a healer about it and they told me what was wrong. Draco asked me to marry him and I was scared of how he'd react."

"Are you ill? You realise you should have told me. You shouldn't be out in the field."

"I'm not ill per se, but I haven't decided what I am going to do yet so I didn't tell anyone, either way I still shouldn't be out in the field I'm afraid. I didn't know that it was possible for a wizard to get pregnant. I don't even know if I am ready to be a parent but if Draco told me to get rid of it- I couldn't do that. I was scared that I'd say yes and tell him the news and he would leave me, and our child. I- I don't know what to do."

"Look, you're obviously both hurting. He's stopped showing up to work, or anywhere in fact, and you've thrown yourself into it. Both of which are equally unhealthy, especially for you, wizard pregnancy's are rare and delicate isn't quite the right word but any stress is bad for both baby and father, so throwing yourself into work isn't good for either of you. You're on desk duty for the foreseeable future but for now your next task is to take the rest of this week off to find Draco for me if not for you."

"But then you'll be down two aurors?"

"At the moment I've got one AWOL and one who isn't allowed in the field anyway, so take your assignment and go do it, it's your last one before you're stuck in here."

"Thanks Kingsley."

"Go." Harry shot smile towards the Minister before walking to the fireplace and flooing back to the house he left Draco in, shocked to find the man as soon as he walked into the room. Draco was so far gone in his own mind that he didn't even notice the fire bursting into green flames and Harry emerging. Harry walked over to the sofa and perched precariously next to the blonde as he took in the other's appearance, waiting for Draco to react to his presence. It wasn't until Harry lifted a hand and placed it against Draco's cheek, pad of his thumb running across the bone that seemed even more prominent now.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Dray, I'm here. I'm sorry."

"You left."

"I know, I'm back though. I was scared."

"I asked you to marry me and you left, you didn't even answer, you just walked away. I was waiting for you to come back."

"-and I've come back, I'm sorry I took so long. I was going to give you some news that day and then you proposed and I panicked. I went and saw a healer that morning while you were with your mother getting the ring. I haven't been well for the last few weeks and he told me what was wrong, I was still in shock from what he told me, let alone you then asking me to marry you. I- If your offer still stands, I would love to marry you."

"You're ill!?"

"No! I- I never- no one's ever told me that wizards can get pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Harry nodded hesitantly while looking at Draco with fear in his eyes. "I can't believe it, that's amazing. Have you eaten? Are you hungry? Thirsty? I can get you a drink. Feet sore? Back hurting? I can try and give you a massage. Do you know what it is yet?" Harry cut Draco off before he could ask another question by pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"Does this mean that the proposal is still on the table?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. We could get Sev to make the potions you're going to need. Oh, and we should buy some reading material on the subject, I don't know anything except that it is possible so we will need to read up on what we have to do and what you aren't allowed to do. We should make sure that you aren't in the field anymore- something could hurt the baby. Our child."

"Dray, calm down. I'm glad you're excited about this, so am I, but we have plenty of time. I'm only a month and a half, or so, along. We can buy the things that we need and make sure we're prepared but first, I'm taking care of you. We've both been given the rest of the week off work and from the looks of it you haven't been looking after yourself very well since I left, have you even eaten one meal, or slept through the night?"

"I ruined your garden, it's not been looked after and it's all grown all over the place now."

"Right now, I don't care about the garden, I care about you. Come on, let's get you some food and something to drink, then we are going up to bed so you can have a good night's sleep. Agreed?"

"But-"

"Let's just make this clear Dray, right now, I'm not really asking if you agree or not, that's what is happening. One thing I do know is that stress is very bad for the wizard carrying the baby as well as the baby itself, I will sure as hell cause you a lot of stress as well if my fiancée refuses."

"You know, I'm kinda tired. I think we should have some food then go up to bed."

"Well, if that is what you think is best." Harry pulled the other man onto his feet and walked backwards towards the kitchen, hands still linked with Draco's and a gentle smile on his lips. He sat Draco down at the table as he began wandering round the different cupboards only to find them all bare of food, having forgotten that they needed to get some more. "Stay." Harry stated as he gave Draco a glass of water and walked back over to the fireplace, flooing to the Weasley's house and being instantly greeted by the plump woman running towards him.

"Harry, my dear child, how are you? I didn't know you were popping around. Give me a moment and I'll make you something, you are much too skinny."

"Actually Mrs Weasley, that is why I'm here. Can you keep a secret until we choose to tell everyone else?" She nodded vigorously. "I found out that I'm pregnant and Draco proposed to me. I left and have just gone back only we've got nothing in the house. I was wondering if I could steal some food from you, I'll pay you back and everything and we'll go shopping this afternoon so I won't need much."

"Aww, my first grandbaby. Don't be silly dear, you don't need to pay us back. I can't believe that you're pregnant, do you know how rare that is? With so many boys I brought all the books on the topic should I ever need them, hang on, I'll get them for you to read." Before Harry could even reply the woman had run off towards the stairs and began loading up a carpet bag with more books than would ever fit in there without the extension charm before jostling back towards him and loading food into it. "Here, this should tide you over for now, I can bring you some food later if you want, you should be resting."

"Thanks Mrs Weasley, we'll bring it all back soon. Don't worry about later, we'll go shopping after I've had a nap."

"How many times must I tell you to call me Molly?"

"At least one more time."

"Oh you cheeky- go on then, home and to bed with you."

"See you soon."

"And you dear." Harry walked back through the floo with another handful of powder, this time carrying and extended bag with him, thankfully one that had a featherlight charm on it as he didn't think he could lift it otherwise.

"Sorry I took so long, Mrs Weasley was loading me up with a lot of stuff," Harry said as he walked through their living room and into the kitchen. Startled to notice that Draco was missing from where he had left him he began to look around while calling out for Draco, getting increasingly worried when there was no answer. Just as he was about to shout out again, Harry felt arms going around his waist from behind.

"I'm sorry, you weren't back yet so I thought that I would make myself somewhat presentable for when you got back." Harry spun in his arms and noticed the towel around Draco's head before burying his face into the blonde's shoulder, tears shining softly.

"I thought you'd decided you didn't want us. I thought you'd decided to leave. I thought-"

"You thought wrong darling. I'm not going anywhere, not while I've got a fiancée and a child waiting for me."

"You really are happy about this, aren't you Dray?" Harry pulled back looking at Draco with uncertainty clear on his face as he chewed his bottom lip nervously.

"Oh you silly man, of course I'm happy about this. I proposed to the man I loved, he said yes and then he told me that he's pregnant. I'm the happiest man on earth."

"So happy you could look in the Mirror of Erised and only see your own reflection?"

"I don't know what that means but if it means that I'm happy then sure." Harry smiled brightly and pulled Draco back into his arms, holding him tight to his chest as he peppered kisses across his neck and cheek.

"I'm sorry I left Dray," Harry whispered between kisses and Draco just returned the embrace until he felt tears falling against his shoulder. He pulled away and cupped Harry's cheeks with both hands, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the salty tears as they fell.

"Already forgiven. Now, did I hear right, Molly Weasley loaded you down with stuff, I take it that means food so let's go eat then head up to bed for now, agreed?" As soon as Harry nodded Draco led the way to kitchen and the two sat down at the table with the carpet bag between them.

"She gave me a lot of food as well as some books for us. She said she was prepared what with having 6 boys so I told her we'd return the books after we had read them."

"That's my fiancée. You know we really don't have to go straight up to bed, we could get a headstart on reading. After all, it's still morning."

"YOU haven't slept properly in who knows how long. We are going straight up to bed, then when you wake up we can go shopping for food and THEN we can start reading."

Draco pouted but followed Harry through the cottage towards their bedroom, stripping to his boxers and doing the same to Harry before pulling him down onto the bed alongside him. The younger curled up slightly as Draco curved his body around the other and rested his hand over his stomach while the other arm was being used as a pillow for the both of them. Harry linked his hands with Draco and lay there drifting off to sleep alongside his fiancée, thankful to Kingsley for making him return to the man, if only to check on him.


End file.
